Adventures on the Pirate's Island
by CynthiaMatthews74
Summary: Stranded on an island AU. When a plane mysteriously crashes on an island, twenty of its passengers must learn how to survive together while also discovering the secrets of the island and meeting its strange inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

One moment in the early morning, everyone on the plane was sleeping, talking with others, or reading. The next thing everyone knew was that a tropical storm had suddenly began outside. Several of the passengers became concerned, but were reassured by others. However, within only minutes of entering the storm, disaster struck. The plane suddenly began to descend, heading closer to the ocean below. The passengers panicked as they realized their situation. Everyone was praying that they could survive because of some miracle. Then, the plane hit an island.

Luffy woke suddenly when he felt the plane slam into the ground. The plane rolled forward on the land before eventually stopping in the middle of a clearing in a forest. Luffy was in shock for a moment before looking around him. The plane had been broken into two sections, with each part at a different end of the clearing. However, several bags and other objects had been scattered around between them.

Two groans from Luffy's right made him look over. "Ace! Sabo!" Luffy shouted, relieved his brothers were okay. Ace seemed to be fine but Sabo had a large cut on his right arm. "Are you guys okay?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah...I think," Ace muttered. He stood up from where he sat on the plane, wincing at the small amount of pain he felt. "Sabo needs a doctor now, though," Ace said while looking at his brother's injuries. He grabbed Sabo's uninjured arm, helping him stand up.

"My leg's cut too," Sabo groaned, pulling up his pant leg, revealing an equally large cut on his right calf. Luffy and Ace shared an uneasy glance. "Thanks," Sabo added as his brothers helped him into the aisle of the plane, which was covered in pieces of the rubble and other items. "Let's get out of this plane, first. There might be a doctor outside already." Sabo pointed at the small group of silhouettes standing in the dark clearing.

The three brothers half limped, half walked to the opening in the plane and carefully climbed down to the ground. They approached the group. There were about ten others there already. Some watched the brothers approach while others were on the ground, too tired or shocked to move anymore.

"Is there a doctor here?" Ace asked, Sabo leaning against him while Luffy stood on the other side of their injured brother.

"Yes," Said a young boy as he approached them. "My name's Chopper. I'm doing my best to heal everyone here, but I'm not a professional," He explained, looking around at everyone in the crowd. "Who's hurt?" He asked, turning back towards the brothers.

"Me," Sabo said weakly. Chopper nodded and studied both of Sabo's wounds in the moonlight.

"They're pretty deep," Chopper mumbled. "Alright, I need some people to find me any cloth and alcohol," He shouted towards the crowd around him, which had now grown by a few more people, with others still climbing down from the plane sections. The uninjured members of the group scattered, opening suitcases and bags in the clearing. In a couple minutes, small bottles of beer or wine and pieces of clothing were surrounding Chopper.

"Thank you," Chopper addressed to the group as he quickly tore a shirt in half, making two equal pieces of cloth. He grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it. "This is going to sting, but it will help disinfect the wounds," The young doctor explained, looking at Sabo, who nodded back. Chopper poured alcohol on both of the cuts before quickly wrapping them in the cloth.

Sabo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the stinging pain of the alcohol. "Thank you, doctor," Sabo said once Chopper was done. He laid on the ground, staring up at the stars. "What do we do now, though?" Sabo asked.

"Survive, I guess," Ace said. "Hopefully we can get enough food, water, and other resources for everyone here. Also, we have to hope someone will come to save us soon." Others in the group nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess this is what we get for wanting an adventure," Luffy joked. No one laughed. Everyone was too tired, sad, or just confused. Luffy sighed and looked around at the group. Twenty, he counted, including himself and his brothers. He didn't know anyone besides Ace, Sabo, and now Chopper.

"We'll survive this for sure," Luffy said. He smiled at the group, who all seemed to be watching him. "All we have to do is find food, water, and shelter, right? That should be easy with this many people. It's like an adventure!" Luffy laughed. This time, a couple others barely smiled or seemed a bit more hopeful. "When the sun comes up, we'll get to work, okay?"

"Okay," Some answered, although it was lacking the energy or hope of Luffy's statement. Ace and Sabo smiled, knowing that their brother would be able to keep this group together while they lived on this island, even though they didn't know how long it was going to be.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't that good. I've never been good at writing introduction or first chapters. The next chapter will show a lot more characters and be a lot more interesting in general. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll stick around for more. It's probably going to be pretty long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

No one wanted to move until the sun came up, in fear of getting lost or other dangers that could happen in the forest. They all rested or talked in small groups as they waited for the sun to rise. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all slept close together on a softer patch of grass. Chopper was still busy making sure no one was injured and a dark haired man with many tattoos joined him in taking care of everyone.

After a couple of hours, light shone across the grassy clearing. Luffy woke up and stretched. Looking around him, he noticed almost everyone else awake too. The only others sleeping were Ace, Sabo, Chopper, and a green haired man. Most people looked at Luffy when he stood up.

"We should start looking for food and stuff," Luffy announced. Everyone nodded and stood up as well.

"Let's split into three groups," A blue haired girl said as she stood next to Luffy. "One group should find food and water. The second should begin building a shelter. The third can try to figure out where we are." The girl turned towards Luffy. "Hello, I'm Vivi."

"I'm Luffy." He smiled at her. "Okay, Vivi's plan is good! Everyone do what you can and we'll meet up here later."

The group began to split into three groups. Luffy walked over to where his brothers were sleeping. "Wake up, guys," He said, lightly shaking their arms. Ace and Sabo both sat up tiredly. Luffy quickly explained the plan to them.

"Hey, Luffy!" Vivi yelled from where she stood with a group of four. "Want to be in the exploring group with us?"

"Sure!" Luffy shouted back. He turned towards his brothers. "Want to come with us?" He asked.

"I'm going to stay here," Sabo said. "The cuts still hurt a little and I don't want to slow anyone down."

"Yeah, I'll stay here too and help make the shelter," Ace added.

"Okay, we'll be back soon," said Luffy. He approached the group where Vivi was. Other people in the group included the green haired man that was sleeping before, an orange haired woman, a dark haired woman with glasses, and a girl with pink hair.

"I suppose we should get to know each other, since we have to live together for who knows how long," Vivi explained once everyone was there. "I'm Nefertari Vivi. I'm 18 years old and was a student." She nodded at Luffy, signaling him to go next.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm 19 and want to have an adventure!" Luffy laughed. "I'm also pretty strong, so don't worry about being attacked or anything." The others gave each other sceptical looks.

"I'll go next I guess," The green haired man grumbled. "Roronoa Zoro. I'm a strong fighter, good with swords. I used to be a police officer a couple years ago." The pink haired girl and dark haired girl seemed interested at the mention of swords.

"I'm Tashigi," The dark haired girl started. "23 and also a current police officer. Um...I also have a bit of an interest in swords." She looked at Zoro, who stared back.

"I'm Rebecca and I'm 17. I play some different sports but I specialize in wrestling, dancing, and fencing," The pink haired girl explained, smiling politely.

"I'm Nami. I'm 20 and don't really care to say what I did before crashing here," The orange haired girl remarked. "I can draw maps, so I hope to be able to learn about the landscape of this place."

"Alright, well now that we know each other, let's get going," Vivi said enthusiastically. She began walking towards the line of trees surrounding the clearing. The other five followed close behind.

"Hold on, I need to get something before we go," Zoro said as he ran towards a bag on the ground. He quickly opened it and started moving several items around in it. He sighed in relief, seeing that his precious swords were still there. He would have nearly killed someone if they were missing because of all the effort it took to get them on the plane in the first place. He pulled all three out and slipped them into his belt on his right hip. "Alright, I'm good now," he said, coming back to Luffy and the girls.

"Three swords? Can I have one?" Rebecca asked.

"No. I use all three," Zoro explained. Rebecca gave him a confused look. "Two for each hand and one in my mouth," He sighed annoyedly. Rebecca nodded but still seemed a little confused.

"Wait, I've heard of you before!" Tashigi exclaimed. "I knew your name was familiar. Roronoa Zoro, the only swordsman who uses Santoryu, three sword style. You're known as the Pirate Hunter or Demon." Tashigi looked excited. "I'm glad to be near such an infamous swordsman, even if you are a criminal!"

Zoro glared at her. "Shut up!" He shouted. "I don't like your face," He added as he kept walking towards the forest. Tashigi seemed insulted and made a move to chase after him.

"Calm down, Tashigi," Vivi said as she put her arm out in front of Tashigi. "We can't start fighting on the first day." Tashigi nodded and calmed down some.

"Hey guys!" Zoro shouted from the beginning of the forest. "There's a path here!" The other five ran over to where he was. Sure enough, a worn dirt path wound as far as they could see into the trees.

"I can't believe it," Rebecca whispered. "So this means that there are other people here?" She approached the path and kneeled on the grass. "Look, there's a footprint!" She pointed at a mark in the soft dirt.

"Yeah, there must be other people here," Nami stated. "But it looks like this person had claws or something," They all looked and saw the pointed ends of the toes.

"I've never seen a person with claws before…" Vivi muttered to herself. "Well, we should probably keep going. Just be careful if you see anyone you don't recognize, you never know how they'll react to new people."

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as he walked into the forest along the path. The rest followed him, leaving the clearing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Camp**

"Alright, let's get _super_ working guys!" Shouted a large, blue haired man. He said before his name was Franky and was the self-appointed "builder" of the survivors. None of the other six matched his energy. "If I get some wood, I can start building a house. So, who wants to help me out?" No one volunteered.

Ace and Sabo were sitting on rocks that were close together. Sabo was looking at his bandaged wounds and Ace was giving him a concerned look. "Does it hurt a lot?" Ace asked.

Sabo shrugged. "Not really. Chopper's a good doctor." Sabo smiled as he looked the young doctor. He was talking with the man with a lot of tattoos, whose name they learned was Law. "I don't really feel worried about getting hurt with them around."

"Yeah, but that tattoo guy is kind of creepy. He has 'DEATH' written on his fingers."

"It doesn't mean he isn't a good doctor."

"Hey! Ace-bro, Sabo-bro, mind getting me some supplies?" Franky asked. The brothers groaned.

"You should be fine to do it, Sabo," Chopper said. "Just don't push yourself too much."

"Well then, I guess we don't have a choice," said Ace as he stood up. "Maybe we could find some food or other cool things," He added to his brother.

"Alright," Sabo nodded after a moment. "What exactly do you need?" He asked Franky.

"Well, for now, I could use some big sticks and leaves for the huts. We can focus on making beds and stuff like that later," Franky explained. "You guys okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you guys later," Ace said as he walked off into the forest with Sabo.

Chopper watched the brothers walk off. He sighed tiredly. He had been awake and working diligently ever since they got on the island. The doctor nearly collapsed from exhaustion when he sat down on the grass.

"I can watch over the injured if you're too tired," Law said when Chopper sat next to him.

"Thanks, that would help a lot, Law," Chopper mumbled. "Brook has a broken ulna. I was able to make a cast from some stuff I found in the wreckage. Just make sure he's eating healthy and being active." He pointed to an older man with an afro. "Smoker has a cut on his forehead but it's bandaged. We just have to wait for it to heal." Law looked at a man with white hair. When he looked back to Chopper, he was fast asleep. Law leaned back against a rock and watched over the three other people.

"I'm so hungry," Ace complained. He was walking ahead of Sabo, picking his way along plants and tree roots. The brothers already found a few sticks they thought were big enough for Franky and had put them in a small pile near the clearing. "I should have gone with Luffy. He's probably found some adventure by now," Ace said as he picked up another stick.

Sabo began to gather some leaves from the ground. "None of us want to be doing this and I'm sure everyone is hungry as well. However, we have to if we want any chance at surviving here."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Sabo, where do you think we are?" No answer. "Sabo?" Ace turned towards his brother. "What's wrong?" Sabo was staring straight ahead with a curious look on his face.

"What's that?" Sabo asked. He pointed ahead at a tree. It had scratches covering it and an object hanging from a branch. It was too far away for them to recognize what it was.

"Let's check it out," Ace said as he walked towards the tree. Sabo hesitated before following him. When they reached the tree, they studied the item hanging from the tree. It was a necklace with small bones and white beads on it.

"What the hell?" Ace muttered. "We have to show this to Franky and them." Ace grabbed the necklace and walked back to where they were before.

"Ace, I don't think you should have done that," Sabo said quietly. "This means that there is or was something, probably human, that lived here. We should be more careful from now on."

"Yeah, probably." Ace picked up the sticks he found. "Let's go back. Oh, also, now we have something to brag about to Luffy." He grinned and laughed quietly. Sabo sighed as the two walked back towards the clearing.

"Franky!" Ace shouted as he ran across the clearing with many sticks in his arms. "Here you go!" He tossed them onto the ground near the larger man.

Franky glanced over the pile of sticks. "I think this should be enough to build a medium sized hut," He thought. Sabo set down a large pile of leaves next to the sticks. "Super! With this, I'll be able to make a shelter that can protect us from the elements!" Franky exclaimed. He looked over at Ace, noticing a strange necklace in his hand. "Ace-bro, what's with that necklace?" He pointed at it.

"Oh, yeah, we found this thing hanging from a tree with a bunch of weird scratches all over it." Ace handed the necklace to Franky, who pushed up his sunglasses and closely studied the beads.

"Looks like it's all made of bone," Franky noted. Brook and Smoker approached the three.

"What do you have there?" Brook asked. "A necklace?"

"Yeah, looks like it's made of bone," Franky said.

"Bone? I'm an expert on bones!" Brook laughed. The others gave him confused glances.

"Well, if it really is made of bone, then there are two conclusions I can come to," Smoker began. "Either there's some old, religious tribe or a hunter who's got a dark sense of humor." They all nodded.

"It looks like jewelry that was made by Native Americans," Law said, surprising them all as he walked up from behind. "They would use bones from animals to make jewelry."

"Alright, this is starting to creep me out," Franky said after a few seconds of silence after Law's comment. He set the necklace on a rock before turning back to the group in front of him. "We'll deal with that later. For now, let's get super building!" The others sighed and got to work, not exactly looking forward to the long, tiring day ahead of them.


End file.
